


Takasugi x OFC (Burn With Me)

by LasciviousLemons



Category: Gintama
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, NSFW, Not very much plot, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Smut, Sort Of, Twaddle, just a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousLemons/pseuds/LasciviousLemons
Summary: She didn't call out to save him. Nor to be saved by him. No, she wanted to be destroyed.
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Takasugi x OFC (Burn With Me)

It wasn't enough.

" _Shinsuke_ " 

His name flowed from her lips, smooth & luxurious. Decadent, like a rich velvety wine. It poured over him & drenched his senses in a heady, intoxicating sort of warmth. It always started slow, steadily pooling in his chest, but eventually that heat would spill over, trickling down into his stomach & groin before flooding outward, surging through his veins to reach the very tips of his fingers & toes. Then, just when he thought it had consumed every part of him, it would suddenly come rushing back, traveling inward to his core & crashing into his lungs, leaving him breathless. 

Takasugi pressed closer, letting his breath fall heavily against her skin, utterly betrayed by the ragged pants that escaped him. Trailing his mouth along her neck, he admired the way his lips glided over the soft, vulnerable flesh. Unable to stop himself, he sank his teeth into it, sucking hungrily, desperate to feel the vibrations rise in her throat as she called to him, chasing the warmth.

" _Shinsuke_ " 

It was never enough. He imagined drowning in it, letting it fill him until he choked, suffocating on the fever & madness that only she could induce.

She arched against him, at least as much as she could from her place pinned beneath him. He chuckled when he felt her hips roll up into his, delighted by her eagerness. _Soon_ he mused, repositioning his mouth to start anew, only satisfied when a second contusion began to swell, besmirching that perfect skin with all the rapacity of an imperfect man.

The name Takasugi Shinsuke was burdened by expectation, burdened by the pretenses of titles born of blood & war. Someone was always expecting _something_. Leadership. Strength. _Forgiveness_. But not here. Here, there were no ridiculous notions of redemption. She didn't call out to save him. Nor to be saved by him. No, she wanted to be destroyed. She embraced the beast that had latched onto his soul so many years ago & longed to be dragged down into the darkness with him, the fangs of her own beast gnashing closely at her heels all the while.

He was not gentle. He didn't have to be. Not when she so willingly welcomed all of his anger & guilt, greeting the ruthless & bitter man that he'd become with open arms -- & legs -- never asking for more than he could give, but accepting all of it.

Her nails dug harshly into his shoulders & ripped downward, tearing over the tight muscles of his back, the unmistakeable sensation of fresh blood beading & rolling down his sweat slicked torso soon becoming apparent. The sound that escaped him could only be described as a snarl, his fangs finally bearing themselves in earnest when he roughly seized her by the throat, fingers curling tightly as he crushed her down into the futon beneath them.

The eyes that looked up at him were focused, fierce in the face of his brutality. She didn't fear him the way others did, didn't ask him to hold back. Didn't _want_ him to hold back. She wanted him to be exactly what he was & the defiant smile that slowly spread across her lips told him that she was the only one who could be his equal in this world. He smirked & leaned down, compelled to claim that brazen mouth in a tumultuous kiss.

But he didn't.

Instead, a shiver settled at the base of his spine, deep & unnerving, as though all of the blood in his body had instantly turned to ice. His hips stilled & the hand at her throat went slack. There was an unbearable upheaval of emotions within him, not all of which were readily identifiable. Rage. Shame. Despair. Definitely rage.

White bandages fluttered to the floor, carelessly discarded by that damnable succubus.

It took everything in his power not to pull away, not to flinch when her hand slowly reached for his face, intolerably gentle fingers tracing over his permanently closed eye. Takasugi refused to show weakness. Even when every wall he'd ever built was crumbling right in front of him, falling pathetically under the intimacy of her caress, leaving him far too exposed for comfort. Even then, he stayed, face to face with his undoing. Face to face with her.

" _Shinsuke.._ "

There it was.

" _Take me to Hell._ "

He was kissing her, desperately, hopelessly tangling his hands in her hair & thrusting his hips forward. The warmth that had abandoned him just a short time ago suddenly blazed back to life, seething with renewed intensity & threatening to burn him to ash.

"I will destroy this wretched world & everyone in it." he growled, breaking their kiss to place hasty bites along the line of her jaw. 

"& once I'm done..." 

The next words he spoke against her ear, dropping his voice to a gravelly purr. 

"I will drag you to Hell as my queen, damned to suffer at my hands for all eternity."

He gripped her thighs unforgivingly & yanked her aginst him, the bruises that would surely bloom an assurance that she would not soon forget his touch. She met his thrusts with violent gasps & moans, her fists balling into the sheets as her body tensed, greedily taking all of Takasugi's heat for herself. 

"Burn with me."


End file.
